Mortem
by Doll Hunnybee
Summary: A virus has invaded Hell, and infected one of Sebastian's children, Working on research and finding out what the cure is for this horrible virus, he discovers some things that should not be discovered, and should have stayed like they were.
1. Chapter 1 Death an old Friend

Chapter 1

 _Death, an old friend._

 **Sometimes it needs a sacrifice to meet an old friend, who will make everything better and takes you in their arms.**

Jenavive walked around the large halls of the castle, she was carrying a wooden plate a few cups of coffee and tea. She was walking rather fast as she kept her vision straight forward, she was clearly very focused and had something on her mind.

She walked into a big conference room as a servant opened the door for her, Jenavive smiled and gave the servant a quick nod as to thank him.  
The conference room is used by the princes to discuss important matters about the kingdom of Hell.

She placed the plate on the table next to Sebastian. Sebastian unlike the other princes, was very quiet, all the princes were screaming through the room, they were loud, aggressive and interrupted someone on every possible moment. Normally Nero would attend these meetings too…but Jenavive suspected something like this would happen, so she told him to skip it this time.

Jenavive looked at Sebastian and sat down next to him 'What's wrong with you? You're awfully quiet' she said as she took two cups of tea off the plate, she placed one in front of him and kept the other one for herself.

Sebastian was resting his chin on his fist as he sighed and looked at her 'I'm a bit lost I think Jenny, I don't know what we could possibly do…my thoughts are a blank paper' he said and picked up the tea cup.

'I understand, I feel the same way since a few days ago' Jenavive said as she looked around at the screaming princes 'And these screaming children aren't helping either'.

Lucifer was screaming loudest of all, about how they had to listen to him because he's the first prince, and he's the most powerful. But then Satan comes between and simply tells him to shut up. Claude of course is also screaming bullshit…so they weren't really useful.

They were discussing Mortem, the virus that had killed thousands if not millions of people in Hell in the last year. No one had survived this horrible virus…except one, Sylvanas, the youngest child of Sebastian and Jenavive. She had been effected by the virus but not killed, in fact, it even made her stronger instead of weaker.

She became faster, stronger not only physically but also mentally, she became very quiet but that's just part of the virus itself, she stopped talking, and started fighting.

Sebastian had been researching the corpses of people who didn't survive the virus to see if there were any links, Lucifer helped him and Jenavive made sure Sylvanas didn't get any worse.

The other Princes didn't really help, they were just hiding in their rooms, avoiding Sylvanas and hoping it would go over soon…although everyone knew, it wouldn't

As all the princes were screaming about who was the best prince of Hell.

Sebastian stood up and took his cup of tea.

Jenavive looked at him slightly confused 'What are you going to do?' she asked him as she put down her tea.

'I Jenny, am going to the lab, because this screaming doesn't make anything better, it doesn't fix anything it's only about their ego's thinking they are so great while they are not. So that's why I'm going to make myself useful down in the lab' he said and walked off.

Jenavive sighed and stood up, she ran after him and walked beside him trying to keep up 'I'm really proud of you, you're doing so much and I'm happy you won't give up, I'll bring you a piece of cake later this day, okay?' she asked smiling brightly.

Sebastian grinned 'yes, thank you my dear that's really nice of you, I'd like a piece of cake. And of course I will not give up, she's our daughter and I'll do everything I can to not lose her to this…unknown curse' he said and gave her a small kiss.

She smiled and nodded 'Good luck today my love' she said and turned around back to the conference room.

Sebastian sighed and walked towards the lab which was located near the dungeons. He walked inside and locked the door behind him.

The lab was a very dark place, the lights were on, but they didn't do very much. Sebastian could be found in the lab a lot the last few weeks, he was researching samples day after day, Lucifer had taken over some of his work, so Sebastian could focus on the virus.

Jenavive had let him do what he wanted, not like she could stop him from trying to understand the virus, he had found new things about Mortem, like what cells the virus attacks and he discovered it must have come from outside of hell, because the way Mortem is build is a way they don't use in hell, they don't have the equipment in hell to make such viruses, the viruses hell makes, are usually made with already existing viruses or sicknesses, and they are made by powerful demons who don't need equipment.

Mortem doesn't have any sign of an already existing virus or sickness, It's something completely new. Sebastian only had one explanation for it, It's either from Earth but that would be impossible because Demons are resistant to human sicknesses. So the only option in his eyes was, the virus must have come from the void.

The void was the name, demons and people in hell had given the "real" hell.

There were two kinds of hell, when you die you meet Death, he gives you two choices which are presented as doors. One with Heaven above it and one with Hell.

He gives you the task to look at the life you have lived and choose which door would be right for you. If you'd choose Hell, you would arrive in the hell Sebastian, Jenavive and now also Ciel live, there's nothing scary about this hell, it's kind of like a second life, only you can't die anymore and you have to live amongst demons and other creatures.

But if you choose Heaven, and you aren't worthy of entering Heaven, you fall down a large hole and end up in the "void" which is the real hell which is described in the bible, you'll get tortured day after day, sicknesses crawl around and creatures will do anything they want with your body. The void was full of viruses and sicknesses, so that was the only explanation Sebastian could think off, but he needed proof before he could go to the princes and tell him what he knew.

In all the times Sebastian was down in the lab, Jenavive would look out for the children and attend meetings for him. Sylvanas was getting stronger each month, She became a woman very fast, she joined the army and after a few months she was in one of the highest ranks.

She got her own soldiers and trained them the way she wanted, her soldiers became very strong very fast, she let them train every day for 5 hours no more no less, she was emotionless so asking a day off was a deathwish and giving up was not an option, she had no mercy and didn't listen to excuses and cries.

She was a very busy and strong woman, and compared to the other children she managed to get high up very fast.

Nero was still learning, he was reading books and tried to understand Sebastian's work, he helped his father by doing the work he did understand which also taught him a lot.

Tash had set a goal for himself, he wanted to read every book in the world, and because he had all the time in the world, he was already over 60% done, he only needed to read the Arabic, Russian and Japanese books, but the Language barrier was a bit problem, all 3 of these languages had sighs instead of letters, Demons can change their languages but that's mostly for talking and listening, reading stays a problem. And besides that, the biggest problem was still to come, the Vatican Library, a library which was very difficult to enter, he knew it would be difficult, but he'd find a way.

Alexis stopped messing around with boys and instead started working at the gates where all the new people arrive after they died, she'd tell them where they were, show them around and get them started in a house or shelter, She wanted to take care of her sister, but seeing how fast Sylvanas grew up, she felt like she'd be more helpful at the gates than at home.

The meeting had ended and the princes stormed out of the conference room, Jenavive didn't stand up until most of them had left, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. When she looked up she saw Claude infront of her.

She looked at him and blinked 'Can I help you?' she asked a bit confused.

Claude stared at her 'You know…there is a way to get rid of this virus once and for all…' he answered in a cold tone.

'Really? Then why didn't you tell us before? What is the cure?' Jenavive asked still a bit confused.

Claude started grinning 'Kill them all…If we had killed all the infected, this virus wouldn't even have a chance of spreading, but of course that would be "inhumane" even though we are demons'.

Jenavive looked at him 'S-Shoot them! Are you crazy!? That would only leave the people restless, scared, that would be inhumane yes, but also reckless, there is a way of saving those people we just haven't found it yet!' Jenavive screamed as she stood up and pointed at his face.

'No you are wrong miss Jenavive, You want a cure for YOUR daughter, you don't care about the people, you just want your sweet little daughter back'.

'How dare you! My daughter is still alive! The people who are suffering are important now, my daughter doesn't seem to be suffering in the slightest so we have to focus on those who do!'.

Before Claude could open his mouth to answer back, Lucifer stepped into the room 'Jenavive is right, we have to focus on those who are suffering, Sylvanas can help us with that. And maybe Claude, you can help us too? Instead of pissing people off and jumping to conclusions' He said helping Jenavive before she'd jump at Claude and rip off his skin.

'Me?' Claude started 'You are asking me to help? While Sebastian hasn't attended a meeting in weeks, is he sick to? Did he infect you little daughter maybe' Claude said looking at Jenavive trying to piss her off even more.

Lucifer pulled Jenavive back 'Sebastian, has been researching the virus since his daughter got infected, he should have started earlier but at least he's doing something, he's helping us, trying to find a cure, he probably knows more about Mortem then all of us together. And don't act as if the meetings were important, the only thing what happened is everyone screaming at each other like little children, even I don't want to attend these "meetings" anymore, so Sebastian not being here, is not a problem. And his beautiful wife has been here for him' he said as he looked at Claude waiting for an answer.

Claude didn't answer, he turned around and walked away without returning a word.

Jenavive watched him walk away and mumbled some curses.

Lucifer grinned and turned around, he patted her head and smiled 'Keep that temper of yours, and angry queen is a useless queen dear Jenavive'.

She sighed and nodded 'I'm sorry, I'm just not sure what to do, the children have grown up so fast, and Sebastian is always in the lab, and he locks the door! So I can't even go in and bring him some delicious cookies' she said looking at Lucifer with a sad face.

Lucifer shrugged 'Then bring me the cookies! I like cookies to!' he said and crossed his arms.

Jenavive laughed 'Fine alright, next time I'll bring you the cookies' she grinned and walked off.

Lucifer sighed and walked to his office, when he walked inside he saw a black cat laying on his paperwork.

'Nodi get of my work please, Not everyone likes black cat hairs in their files'.

Nodi meowed and looked up, she yawned and looked at him while she twirled her tail.

Lucifer walked towards her and grinned, he patted her head and picked her up 'Yes, you're a sweet black kitty' he sat down in his chair and put Nodi on his lap.

She meowed again and laid down on her back, she pawed at his hands playful.

Lucifer sighed again and played with her paw 'you annoying little cat, keeping me from work' he said and patted her head again.

He looked at his work and back at Nodi, he yawned and grabbed his pencil as he started working.

Jenavive was walking through the halls, she was on her way to check on the kids when she heard something behind her, she turned around and saw Sebastian running towards her.

'JENNY! JENNY! I FOUND SOMETHING' he screamed as he kept running towards her.

Jenavive blinked a few times 'what? What did you find? Calm down first'.

Sebastian smiled brightly as he showed her some papers, I know where it came frome! The Virus! I found out Jenny!'.

Jenavive looked at the papers he had handed her 'Sebastian I don't understand anything from what's written on this paper' she said a bit confused as she returned it to him.

'Oh come on Jenny just look, Look!' he showed her the paper again 'I did a test on the cells of Mortem, and compared them with viruses and sicknesses which already exist! They didn't match, nothing matched, not from the human world, not from here, but not from the Void either' he said excited.

'…yes? And what's so good about that? Isn't that just another dead end?' she asked even more confused.

Sebastian laughed 'Of course not Jenny! This only shows there's one place left where it could've possibly come from, and it all makes sense!'.

'Then…were did it come from? Sebby please stop talking in riddles' She said as she gave the paper back again.

'Heaven Jenny! The virus is made by Heaven!'.

 **I'm baaack! Making this chapter wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, I hope I can keep my promise of one chapter each month but again I can't promise I can keep my promise…okay that sounded confusing XD. I changed my FB page to mostly Cosplay now, so I won't upload the chapters anymore on my FB page, but ofc I'll try to be as active as I can on here!**

 **Hope you liked Chapter 1 of my new story! Gimme a review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Blame Them

Chapter 2

 _Blame them_

 **Those who have grace, those who are pure…blame them.  
Those who parade in white, those who praise the lord…blame them.  
Blame the white wings, blame the bright light, blame it all…before they blame you.**

'Calm down now Sebby, don't start jumping to conclusions' Jenny said as she was talking with Sebastian who just told her, he thinks the virus was made by Angels.

'Jenny it's not a conclusion! It's the only option left!' He said as he stroked her hair with an excited expression 'We have to tell the princes, we have to make a new meeting as soon as possible'.

Jenavive looked at him a bit stunned 'But, then you need to go to Lucifer, will he believe you, I mean…what are your facts, how could you make them believe you?' she asked confused 'Make sure you have all of these questions answered to yourself before you ask them to others'.

Sebastian laughed 'But my love, I have already answered these questions to myself, all of them! I'll go to Lucifer right now, this is important Jenny! It might be a step closer to a cure!' He said with a big smile, he kissed Jenavive happily and walked off.

She watched him walk off and sighed, as she turned around she started thinking about what he said, it sounded logical, the angels had enough motives to begin a virus. But as large and brutal as this one…It should be impossible for angels to get this much evil power into one virus. Heaven surely doesn't have those materials…so where could they get them.

As she was thinking she walked to the library without noticing, she looked up at the library door and grinned. She shrugged and walked in 'Can't hurt to look around a bit I guess' she said to herself and walked to the bookshelf's.

On the other side of the palace where the training field was buzzing with soldiers, Sylvanas was watching her soldiers train. She was sharpening her arrows while most of her armour was resting beside her, she looked around silently.

She noticed her soldiers were acting different than normal, they looked tense, it made them train harder but it was clearly noticeable.

She looked at the other soldiers, the vampires and the wolfs. She noticed they all felt the same, it made her confused, as far as she knew there was nothing to be so tense about.

Lucifer always came to her first when there was a problem, he hadn't given any bad news after the chaos of the virus. Her soldiers are already used to her having that virus, so it's not that either.

She stood up and walked towards a group who were talking in between their trainings.

As soon as they saw her they went back to their trainings. 'Wow hey! Come back here' Sylvanas said looking at the soldiers.

They turned around and walked back saluting her 'Yes Sergeant?'.

'Why is everyone so tense? Did something happen?' she asked as she nodded to sign them they had to loosen up a bit.

One of the soldiers looked at her 'You didn't hear? Lucifer has received letters from the white army, they are threatening to barge through the gates' he explained.

'…why do I not know this? My soldiers are the strongest! What bullshit! The angels should threaten less and show us what they got!' She said angry

The soldiers looked at her, they stepped back a bit as Sylvanas walked off to Lucifer's office.

She stormed inside and noticed there was no one there but Nodi. She blinked and looked around.

Nodi looked up and yawned, she jumped of the desk and turned into her human form.

She smiled and looked at Sylvanas 'Need anything?' she asked curiously.

'Well…I need to speak Lucifer but he's not here' Sylvanas said as she sighed.

Nodi grinned 'No he's not, he's at a meeting with the princes, your father said it was urgent so they started the meeting immediately. I'm afraid you can't go inside either, no one is allowed to go in unless the angels are attacking or some sort of disaster' she explained and stretched her back as her ears twitched.

Sylvanas sighed 'I guess I'll have to wait then, please inform me when he returns' she said to Nodi a she turned around and walked off.

Nodi nodded 'Will do!' she screamed after her and closed the door, she turned back into her cat form and jumped onto Lucifer's desk chair, she curled up and yawned as she slept further like the lazy cat she is.

And at the same time Nodi was being lazy and sleeping all day, the princes were in the meeting room once again. Sebastian had asked for an emergency meeting.

Sebastian hadn't had his full suit on for a few weeks now, he left his jacket in the closet and didn't wear a tie anymore, he always said he was too busy to "look pretty" he would just put on his pants and his blouse and that's it, and since he was experimenting with the other viruses it wasn't that horrible, Jenny would freak out if he'd mess up his good jacket, so even Jenny didn't really care.

The princes were talking to each other when Sebastian walked in with his hands full with papers, Jenavive followed him with even more documents.

Everyone looked up and stared at the papers and documents a bit stunned.

'What's this?' Leviathan asked 'Are we going to have a reading or something like that'.

Sebastian laughed even though he didn't joke. He smiled bright and looked at Leviathan 'No! Better than that!' he said excited and grinned.

Claude stared at him blankly 'Great…what could be better than a reading…a presentation?' he said and crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair.

'Claude! You just wait, I bet you won't joke about what I'm here for and why I asked you all to come. What have we been searching for the last few months if not years? What has terrorized our minds till the point we don't even want to go outside anymore!?' He asked the princes as he looked them all in their eyes.

'…Mortem…' Satan said softly.

'Exactly! Now what if I tell you I found a clue to the ones who made Mortem' he said excited.

As Sebastian said it the princes bursted out into discussion, not only with Sebastian, but also with each other.

'That's impossible' one of them screamed 'Don't make me laugh! You're a mess Sebastian' the other laughed.

Jenavive looked at each of the princes 'Can all of you just shut your damn mouths and listen to him before you all blast out your stupid opinions! None of you all have every researched the virus, none of you want to come close to people who have it, so none of you have anything to say to Sebastian who has dedicated the past few months to finding a clue on which we can build further to maybe even a cure!' She said angry making the princes shut their mouths and look away in shame.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive and smiled 'As I was saying, I found a clue, I have listed all the possible creators of the virus and started to cross of the ones that were practically impossible. For example, Humans! Humans can't affect us in any way, none of their viruses or diseases have ever killed or sickened any demon here in hell, they do not have the techniques to kill us'.

'What about the void creatures?' Beelzebub asked as he leaned forward on his elbows.

'Yes the void, the void creatures do have the techniques, but not the equipment, they receive their things from us, everything that dies or is killed here, goes to the void, we have never had a virus like this, or anything like it, so no it also can't be the creatures from the void' Sebastian explained as he showed his list.

Lucifer took the list and looked at the things he wrote on 'Demons, Creatures, Sirens…Sirens not?' he asked.

Sebastian nodded 'Sirens do have a motif, but they also don't have the sicknesses to make this virus' He said and pointed at the list as a sign he had to keep reading.

'Wait a minute, Sirens live in the water, this means they are able to have a sickness which goes only through land, so they will not be effected by it, but we will' Leviathan explained 'I shouldn't cross them off that easily, unless you have a good reason'.

'Well…Levi… I do! You see Sirens live in water BUT also on land, they can both breath air and water. This means that if they have a virus which effects only creatures on land, it would affect them just as much as it would affect us. And I doubt they were trying to kill their own kind' Sebastian explained grinning slightly.

Leviathan looked at him and mumbled 'Don't call me Levi…'

Jenavive giggled softly as she noticed Lucifer was looking at the list with quite a strange look.

He was mumbling the words Sebastian had already crossed off until he reached the final race.

'Angels?...' he looked up at Sebastian 'You haven't crossed of Angels…do you seriously think its them? How on earth would they be able to get that virus in here if Angels are not allowed past our gates?' he asked very confused.

Jenavive gasped as all the princes turned her way, she looked up and noticed they were all looking at her, she blushed a bit and closed her mouth.

'Jenny? care to share your thoughts?' Lucifer asked her.

'Well…you say angels are not allowed past our gates…what about Ash, what if they gave him one last task to complete in name of God when he got send down here…I mean, it doesn't sound to impossible right?' she said carefully as she looked around.

The room fell silent, everyone was thinking about what she just threw on the table.

Jenavive felt nervous, she looked down feeling embarrassed, feeling as if it was stupid to say what she was thinking.

Lucifer looked up and saw everyone looked quite puzzled.

Satan looked at Sebastian 'What if…Ash really did bring that virus down here, how would they have made it?' He asked and crossed his arms as the other princes looked at Sebastian to.

'Well, as demons and angels are like fire and ice, we are very different, this also means sicknesses affect us differently, we have diseases which can kill angels in an instant, maybe they have a similar kind of disease, which is to pure for us and that kills us from the inside. They may have combined some, who knows' He tried to explain 'I am not sure how they made it but that angels made it, is something I'm 100 percent sure of'.

Claude looked at him 'You are very sure if this, what if you're wrong? What will you do then?'.

Sebastian simply shrugged and smiled 'I don't know, I'll have to see when my speculations are proven wrong, which until now, they are not!' he said and gathered his papers.

'I think I have given everyone enough to think about, and please do think about this, if any of you have anything that can help please give it to me or tell it to me, you can all find me down in the lab' Sebastian said as he walked out of the meeting room.

The princes stood up as they were talking with each other about what Sebastian had told them.

Jenavive walked after Sebastian and Lucifer walked back to his office.

He walked inside and noticed Nodi wasn't on the desk anymore, he looked around and walked towards his chair. He almost wanted to sit down until he heard some soft purrs.

He looked around and noticed Nodi was laying on his chair. He grinned and picked her up.

Nodi softly woke up and looked at him as Lucifer sat down and laid her back on his lap.

She purred and yawned as she continued to sleep silently.

In another part of the castle Claude was also sitting down behind his desk.

He turned his chair around and looked out of the window, he looked at the trees and the people walking around in the streets. He had as slight sign of disgust on his face as he looked over his shoulder 'How long are you planning to stand there and stare at me without saying a word, the fact that people don't notice you doesn't mean you're invisible.

He turned around again and looked at a corner of his office. A tall slender woman stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was a light grey shade and her eyes a dark deep purple, she smirked and blew some hairs away from her face.

'You told me to stay in the shadows, to not be noticed by others, then that I shall do. You promised me to keep me out of Lucifer's hands as long as I kept giving you reports. And I will.' She said and bowed slightly, more out of mockery than respect.

Claude frowned and glared at her 'You are only useful to me because you are fast and unnoticeable, further on… if that wasn't the point, I would have already reported you, and you'd be down in the dungeons with the rest of your kind'.

'Filthy Angel'

 **So that was it for this month, it is the end of the month XD but still on time , I had 2 comic cons this month plus a modelling day so this was quite a busy month for me. I'm happy I was able to put a lot of information into this chapter, and the woman isn't a new character, she's actually an already existing character soh…XD.**

 **I don't really have a lot to say atm, I just hope you all liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

 **Gimme a review and tell me what you think of this weeks chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Guilty?

Chapter 3

 _Guilty?_

 **Sometimes there's no denial, it is the truth. You can twirl around it but the truth will always be present. Watching and waiting for you to admit. To admit you were the one, the bad guy, waiting for you to say "I'm guilty".**

Deep down in the dungeons of Hell, a certain angel was singing some songs to kill time.

Unfortionetly…the other people down in the dungeons didn't really appreciate his voice.

That certain angel, Ash, didn't care though, he just kept on singing.

'Shut your face!' one of the demons screamed 'You'll make my head explode' he said.

This only made Ash sing louder as he grinned widely.

Lucifer walked into the dungeons while humming a happy melody, he stopped humming as soon as he heard Ash his singing 'For the love of Satan, not again' he said to himself as he started walking faster.

When he reached the long row of cells he noticed the complete chaos. Guards weren't able to keep the prisoners calm. They were screaming, banging on the cell doors, growling, crying and even trying to bite their way out of their cells. All the creatures in these cells were different, they were from the forest, the desert and the ocean parts of Hell. Some even came from the void. They all had their own cells, made from different materials so none of them could break out.

Lucifer walked by a large Dragon half breed 'Milord please make him shut up! He begged as he reached out for him.

'On my way Pokey, Oh and it's MY lord' Lucifer said and patted his hand.

The half breed growled 'I DON'T CARE AND STOP CALLING ME THAT' he screamed as he tried to reach for Lucifer.

Lucifer grinned and kept walking until he reached Ash his cell, he stood in front of the door as a guard opened it for him.

Ash looked up and squealed as he crawled against the wall.

Lucifer looked at him with a large smile seeming to be innocent 'Hello Ash, Could you please stop making that horrifying sound'.

'…B-but, that's just my voice' Ash said as he blinked a few times still crawled up against the wall.

'Yes indeed it is, just don't use it, okay?' Lucifer asked still acting innocent and still having that big smile on his face.

'If you don't, we might need to cut your vocal cords, Like we do with the Sirens' He explained and walked towards him 'Your voice is to pure to listen to, it makes some of us explode…and that's not a metaphor. So please shut your ass face and don't make us clean up a bunch of organs and blood'.

Ash looked at Lucifer who now was bending towards him slightly as he stepped closer.

He grabbed Ash his collar and pulled him up 'Now would you please come with me, Sebastian has business with you' He said kindly and pushed him out in front of him, his smile turned into a serious expression 'Walk'.

Ash looked at him and started walking past the cells with Lucifer following him silently, watching his every step.

As they were walking towards Sebastian's office, Ash looked over his shoulder towards Lucifer who was still watching him "W-why does Sebastian need me for?' he asked a bit curious

'You'll see, the only thing which is important is that you tell him the truth' Lucifer said as he walked past Ash, He stopped in front of the door to Sebastian's office, he opened the door and pushed Ash inside.

When Ash walked inside he faced Sebastian who was sitting behind his desk, next to him stood Sylvanas, she was wearing her full armour and her bow was standing against the wall next to her, Ash knew she would have knifes hidden underneath her armour and decided it might be better to work along.

Lucifer pushed him down on a chair across from Sebastian, who glared at him without saying a word.

Ash tried to glare back "…Why am I here…I didn't do anything, I've been in my cell the wh-" before Ash could finish his sentence, Sebastian cut him off "Shut up' he said in a cold tone.

Sebastian stood up and walked to one of his shelfs, he grabbed a little lab tube and walked back towards Ash, he leaned against his desk and held the tube infront of Ash his face 'Do you know what this is?' he asked him with the same cold tone as before.

'A-A tube, from the lab' Ash answered, Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed 'Now don't play dumb, what's INSIDE the lab tube?' he asked to try again.

Ash frowned as he looked from the tube to Sebastian and back 'To be honest…I have no idea what's inside that tube' he said slightly confused 'Why should I know what's in there' he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned as he grabbed him by his neck 'Don't lie to me! You know what's in here and you're going to tell me!' she said aggressive pushing Ash back as the chair got pulled back along with him.

Ash let out a little screech as he closed his eyes 'Sickness! Death! DEATH!' he screamed as his face looked terrified 'DON'T KILL ME!'.

Sylvanas her eyes widened as she walked towards him and pulled a knife from her boots, she held it against Ash his troth and looked at him with sharp and angry eyes 'So it was you, you caused this….YOU ALMOST KILLED ME' She screamed at him.

Sebastian quickly pulled her back 'Sylvanas please calm down, we have to handle this by following the laws' he said as he took the knife from her.

Ash opened one of his eyes slightly to see what was happening 'I-I didn't mean to! I really didn't, I didn't think it would be this bad, and I certainly wouldn't think someone of the royal family would be effected by this' He said still slightly frightened.

Sebastian turned around again to face Ash 'So you ARE the one who bought this horrible virus into hell…I was right' he said and looked up at Lucifer 'I knew it, I knew this was made by angels, it made so much sense, it felt to easy but it's true' he said and walked back to his chair.

'Made by angels?...well I'm not sure if it's made by us but…yes…we were supposed to deliver it' Ash said as he looked down, he gave up trying to hide things and decided to admit it all.

Sylvanas looked at him 'What do you mean you aren't sure if it's made by angels, it must be!' she said as she looked at Sebastian confused 'You said this was the only option'.

Ash shrugged 'We could never make anything like this, It's against our vows to make anything which could hurt any living beings' he said as he looked at everyone in the room.

'…Sure, you say that but your "god" tried to wipe out the entire human race with a flood. I don't think those vows mean a lot' Lucifer said as he tried to pick the dirt under his nails.

'T-That's different!' Ash blurted out, Sebastian looked up at him 'How is that different? You almost wiped out more than half the population of hell, that seems quite the same to me' he said as he glared at him.

Ash blinked a few times as he didn't know what to respond '…Still, Angels do know something of diseases and such but, a virus like this will never be able to be made by an angel' he said with a serious voice.

A moment of silence fell into the room, everyone stared at Ash not knowing if they should believe him or not.

Sebastian looked at him, he could feel some truth in his words, but didn't trust him completely 'If it's not the angels than who did make it, we already sorted out all the other possibilities' he said feeling a bit lost.

'…have you ever considered two parties working together?' Ash asked curiously.

Lucifer and Sebastian looked at each other in shock, not to what ash just brought up, but to the fact they hadn't thought of it, Lucifer walked towards Ash 'You aren't joking are you? You are really serious about this suggestion' he asked as he looked at him.

Ash nodded 'Of course I am, how stupid are you to not think of this, I'm sure you have people in the castle who don't agree with any of you "princes" I'm sure there are a lot of people actually' he said.

Everyone was looking at Ash, they were deep in thoughts when Sylvanas jumped into the conversation again 'Ash still has his angelic powers right?' she asked as she looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded 'Yes he does, though it's not powerful anymore, why?' he asked curious as he wanted to know where she was going with this.

'Well, that means he knows when someone is lying, therefor we can use him to help us find the person who's working together with the angels' she said looking at both Sebastian and Lucifer.

Sebastian sighed and smiled 'I appreciate your thinking dear, but how will WE know if Ash is telling the truth?' he asked Sylvanas after she proposed a solution.

Lucifer nodded in agreement with Sebastian 'Indeed, there's no way to check if he's telling us the truth, and as I said, his angelic powers aren't what they used to be, so his word isn't trustable anymore' Lucifer explained as he crossed his arms.

As they all were thinking of solutions and plans, Jenavive walked in, she looked quite panicked and didn't want to disturb them in their thoughts.

Sebastian looked up at Jenavive, he immediately saw something was wrong 'Jenny? What happened?' he asked calmly trying not to think of the worst possibilities.

'Well…seems like…someone let everyone out of the dungeons' she said silently.

'WAIT WHAT!?' Lucifer looked up shocked like everyone else 'No…no that's not possible, when I went to get ash, everything was locked, I locked the doors behind me, I always do' he said sure of what he did

Jenavive looked at her hands 'A-are you sure? I mean, everything has been opened with a key, nothing is damaged…well besides the halls…and the dead servants…and the golden plates… which are gone' she said trying not to make Lucifer even more angry.

Everyone was looking at her, they didn't know what to say 'So…Criminals are stealing, running through the palace while killing servants…at this very moment?' Ash asked carefully.

Jenavive nodded as she looked a bit frightened.

'Then why are we still standing here?!' Sylvanas yelled as she grabbed her bow and ran out of the office, she was followed by Lucifer and Sebastian.

Jenavive stayed with ash to make sure he had nothing to do with any of it.

'So…who do you think let them out?' she asked him trying to make some conversation to keep it from being awkward.

Ash didn't say anything, he simply shrugged but he kept looking at her 'You know Jenny, I just can't get over the fact you are so…gorgeous, your white hair is even whiter than mine…and those eyes…BABY those eyes' he said as he started to get more and more excited with every word he said.

Jenavive sighed 'That again? I know I don't look like a demon, but I can hurt you just as badly as Lucifer and Sebastian can' she said with an angry face.

'Oh dear Jenavive, you can't hurt me, cause if you hurt me, they won't be very happy or will they?' Ash said as he grinned widely.

Jenavive crossed her arms and sat down on Sebastian's chair 'Are you the only angel in hell?' she asked pure out of curiosity.

'Of course not dear, you all think you have everything secured tightly with guards everywhere. Though if you mean the only real ANGEL then yes. But outside the castle walls, it's swamped with fallen angels, who are secretly still true to god's word, and therefor…they get used giving them false hope they would get accepted in heaven again after they fulfilled their tasks' he said as he crossed his legs.

Jenavive looked at him '…you mean even fallen angels would have been able to spread the virus?' she asked him

Ash nodded with a smile

'Don't act like you guys have everything figured out, cause there's a lot you all don't know'

 **Hi….**

 **Hehehe… yeah it's been a while, like uhm 18 days late XD**

 **I'm so sorry, but I've just waltzed into my exam periods, so I'm really busy with end projects and tests. Also I did not have any inspiration, sort of a writer's block. That's why this chapter is smaller than I would have wanted it to be. My next chapter will probably be next month, I am not sure, since the exam will go on until at least July.**

 **So if I don't post anything next month, you know why.**

 **I still hope you will all enjoy this chapter, even though it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4 The hunt

Chapter 4

 _The Hunt_

 **The hunt for revenge, and the hunt for survival are two different things. They can collide and change purpose in the blink of an eye. Revenge equals murder, and survival equals life, but what if survival turns into murder…survival won't be survival anymore.**

The palace was a mess, a complete mess. Loads of things were broken, stolen or completely ruined. Dead servants were laying everywhere in the halls while criminals were running around freely. Lucifer was on patrol through the halls with a part of the army, just like the other princes were, they wanted to clear the palace as soon as they could. It was a complete waste of time, they knew it was set up, but it had to be taken care of. Sylvanas had joined Sebastian since they both knew the castle well, Sylvanas would take a few archers and walk ahead of the others. She shot criminal after criminal when they were ready to attack.

On the other side of the castle was Claude, he wasn't helping, he was working with his office barricaded. He was simply humming softly while doing his paperwork, he wouldn't leave his office to get plundered and ruined, he had said when Lucifer came to ask him to help.

Jenavive was still with Ash who she kept asking questions too, eventually Ash decided to stop talking till Lucifer would return.

Though that would still take a very long time, he had send soldiers down to the dungeons to keep the criminals who got caught calm in their cell which they would be brought back to.

There they would be asked questions, though of course, they wouldn't say a thing.

Lucifer didn't feel like dealing with them right now, he had to make the castle safe before he could do the next thing.

Slowly he would walk through the halls, soldiers behind him and a mess in front of him, he passed a few paintings, a painting of him, a painting of Nodi and a painting of his brother Satan, he saw his was completely shred to pieces, it looked like the painting from Beauty and the beast where the beasts rips the painting of his human self.

Lucifer sighed as he walked around the corner, he saw a few prisoners standing by a cabinet, they were trying to get something from underneath it, they were laughing and kicking the cabinet. He signed an archer who stood behind him and shot an arrow straight through one of their heads. The others looked up and saw Lucifer, they laughed again as they quickly walked off.

He walked towards the cabinet curious of what could be under it which they would want so badly, he sat down on his knees after the soldiers had made a formation in case they would get attacked. Lucifer bended over and looked underneath the cabinet, suddenly a claw would scratch his face and a loud hiss could be heard.

"Nodi?!" he said full of unbelieve, he thought she would be safe in their room which he ordered to be guarded.

He heard a soft meow as Nodi crawled from under the cabinet, she looked frightened and clinged to Lucifer as he picked her up, she was shivering as she kept meowing.

Lucifer softly patted her head and held her tight, he looked at the soldiers "We're going back to Sebastian's office, if I'm right Jenny will still be there, she can keep her safe' He said. The soldiers nodded and moved towards the office with Lucifer in the middle of their formation.

On the other side in the castle, Sebastian was able to catch some of the prisoners and locked them back into their cells, he had ordered Sylvanas to go and help the others stay safe while he walked further making sure his own halls were cleared. As he walked out of a room nearby, he saw a shadow in his near, he grabbed a knife he had hidden in his right boot.

He followed the shadow soundless, his steps didn't make a sound, and his mind was focused. He waited before he walked around each corner, and he tried to stay out of sight as much as he could.

Little by little he was able to get closer, though the closer he came, the more sick he felt. When he had noticed he passed a huge purple door which was decorated with cold. He knew he had stepped into Claud his area of the castle, He knew something was wrong when Claude decided not to help along.

He looked around curiously and found small feathers everywhere around the halls. On the ground, on the cabinets, near the windows. Sebastian frowned as he collected most of them so he could show the others later. The feathers were a soft white colour, though they weren't as soft as they looked, at least not in the hands of Sebastian.

He suspected something but wasn't sure since white feathers could mean anything, Jenavive had a lot of outfits which included white feathers, and he was pretty sure he had seen woman outside the castle walking around decorating their hair with feathers. Claude could have just invited woman here….who was he kidding of course Claude didn't invite woman, he doesn't even like people in general.

Sebastian who was deep into his thoughts heard soft voices coming from a room near him. He slowly walked past the doors and stopped where the voices were loudest, he could hear Claude talk, after a while a woman's voice responded, he recognized it but couldn't remember the woman's name.

As he stood there listening to Claude and the mysterious woman, a servant approached him, Sebastian didn't notice and just kept listening.

"Can I help you Lord A-" before the servant could even finish his sentence, Sebastian had turned around and held his sword in front of the servants face, he placed a finger against his lips as a sign he had to stay quiet, Sebastian then took off one of his rings and gave it to the servant 'Speak about this, and i will come to you personally to take back the ring, and your life with it" he said as he quickly walked off.

When he had passed the corner he could hear the door open, he could hear Claude his harsh voice and steps which started to come towards him rather fast.

Sebastian had no choice and started running, he ran past the large Purple door, there he waited for Claude, or anyone else he could have send after him.

By the time Claude arrived at the purple door, Sebastian had already left, he had taken all the feathers with him and took them to his office. He knew Jenavive and Ash were still there and Ash might be helpful with this.

As he walked back to his office he heard Sylvanas her voice echo through the halls, she was clearly still running after prisoners. He sighed as he started to walk faster, when he opened the door he saw Nodi in his office. She jumped away scared since she was still weary of what was happening.

He frowned and closed the door behind him. Jenavive was still on his chair and Ash was also still across from her while humming cheerfully.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he heard the cheerfulness coming from Ash. He sighed and looked at Jenavive, she had picked up Nodi and placed her on his lap, when Nodi saw it was just Sebastian, she meowed softly and jumped on the desk. Sebastian patted her softly but then turned to Ash he placed the feathers on the desk and held one in front of his face.

"I found these, Which kind of feathers are these?" he asked and leaned against the desk.

Ash stopped humming and looked at the feathers, he smirked and took one of the feathers "Ah, these beautiful white feathers, hm I know where these come from, but I don't think you are very happy with the answer" he said as he leaned back with a large smirk.

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Just tell me already, I don't care if I don't like the answer, I NEED to know the answer" he said as he started to feel impatience, he already had a suspicion of what the feathers could be, but he wanted a clear confirmation before jumping to conclusions.

"Well, lovely prince Sebastian, these feathers are from angel wings. You let an intruder into the castle…not just a random intruder…an angel. And not a fallen one, a pure god serving angel" Ash said and smiled with extremely happy eyes.

Sebastian let out a soft growl "HOW? HOW COULD THEY LET AN ANGEL PASS" he yelled as he kicked the chair ash was on. The chair was pushed against the wall with great force with Ash still on it. It broke into pieces and Ash fell on the ground. He coughed up some blood and let out some soft cries.

"Sebastian calm down, we already lost loads of stuff around the castle, we don't need you breaking things as well" Jenavive said trying to calm down her husband.

Nodi looked up as she had jumped onto Jenavive her lap, she peeked over the desk, curious of what was happening.

Ash crawled to the door looking like a helpless sad little guy. Sebastian walked towards him and pulled him on his feet forcefully "You are going to track that angel and bring her to me ALIVE" he said angry "If you decide to run, or help the little bitch escape. I will send my daughter after you. I'm not very patient and generous, so mercy will be far from present" he said and pushed him back on the ground.

Ash could only nod and quickly left the office as Sebastian walked back to Jenavive and sighed "this could have been prevented, everything could have been prevented!" he said as he formed his hands into fists. Jenavive took one of his hands "Everything started at the same time, the prisoners came lose at the same time the angel could have entered. The guards were running around finding the prisoners. There just wasn't enough attention for guarding the palace as a whole" she said trying to calm him "It's not your fault and the guards were doing whatever they could do, no one would expect an angel to just waltz in".

"Well yes I know that! But it must have gotten through the gate, I don't understand why? Everyone gets checked at the gate, people who don't belong here get reported to the palace!" Sebastian said as he pulled back his hand "don't you think it's a little weird?" he asked her ending with a sigh. 'Well of course it's weird, but this is hell, it wouldn't surprise me if they hired people to make sure the angel would get in without being noticed. Probably without even knowing they are helping an angel. People do anything for money, especially here in Hell".

Nodi simply meowed, she agreed with Jenavive, lately it's becoming easier to go against the laws and rules the princes had created. With the virus going around killing a huge population of hell, the people had lost their trust and even tried to overthrow the castle. They didn't succeed because the amount of people who still follow the princes blindly is bigger and helped to protect the royals together with the guards.

Nodi jumped on the desk and looked at Jenavive and Sebastian argue she then looked at the door of the office noticing it was way too quite compared to 30 minutes ago, she couldn't do anything since she was just a cat and way to scared to go out there again. So she simply hoped everything would go back to normal again soon.

Sylvanas was located at the other side of the castle, she had helped some female servants to safety while she was on her way to the training field of the army. As soon as the servants were safe she continued her way to the field. When she arrived, no one was present, no soldiers, no generals not even trainees. She took an arrow and held it close against her body so it wouldn't look suspicious. She looked around and made her way to the wooden shag in the middle of the field, which held all the heavy weapons. She opened the door and walked inside, a sigh of relief came from her mouth as she saw all the weapons were still on its place.

She wanted to turn back to the door when there was a figure infront of the door, the figure smiled and nodded as a greeting. It was wearing a black coat with a hood, soft light came from under the jacket aswell as feathers falling here and there.

Sylvanas held her bow and arrow tighter, she looked around to see if she could use any weapon in case of emergency. The figure took of the hood and a young white haired lady appeared. It wasn't Jenavive since this lady had her hair cut till her shoulders, it was wavy and her face looked familiar "you are gorgeous… much better than I ever hoped" she said with a soothing voice.

"Who are you!?" Sylavanas asked slightly uncomfortable. The lady giggled "No need to know my name, I just wanted to let you know I'm very proud of my work. You… are my work, a true piece of art. Your skin colour…your strength, it's all cause of me, truly gorgous" she said as her coat fell down and two large angel wings appeared "I'd love to take you with me and show you to my lord, oh he'd be so pleased to see what my work does to you filthy demons" she said and stepped closer. Sylvanas fired her arrow though it went straight through her, she got pushed back against the wall of the shag. The woman laughed and smirked

"I'm sure you will like punishments as much as your father did, so please…resist and fight, I'll make sure to punish even more"

 **Well it has been a total of… 5 months since I updated my last chapter…I am very sorry.**

 **I had exams going on, loads of cosplay events and costumes to make, but also internship which I started this year. I had no inspiration and sort of a writer's block but I'm back. I can't promise I will post again every month, I just hope I won't give up cause I've lost motivation, cause I really really want to finish this story!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and again I'm very sorry!**


End file.
